


Orange delight

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [46]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Jaime runs out of body wash when he wants to have a shower one night. He decides to borrow from his roommate.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 24
Kudos: 76





	Orange delight

“Jaime, just get the fuck out of here!”

And he did.

Jaime rushed out, desperate to forget what he’d just borne witness to, although he knew for sure it would be etched in his mind’s eye forever. Stunned and shaking, he paced her bedroom, not quite in the state to return to his own. He was no peeping Tom and he couldn’t just disappear like nothing happened. He owed her an apology. And to do that he had to return to normal—his thundering heart, his shaking hands, his throbbing cock— _all_ of him.

 _Normal, huh?_ kicked in a small naughty voice inside him. _This is normal. It wouldn’t be normal if this didn’t happen at the sight of a naked woman wiping herself dry in a bath._

His cock jerking back to life, he found himself drifting back to what he’d been treated to.

The golden curls, damp, sticking to her forehead.

Her sexy curves surrounded by a cloud of steam, like she was some sensual goddess, out to seduce and entrap him in her charm.

The stream of water trickling down her midriff, a thin line beginning from her cleavage and ending at her navel, waiting to be wiped away, aching to be licked.

Pebbly little rosebuds, her nipples were, perched tantalizingly atop the gorgeous swell of her breasts, and the thought of how they would harden when sucked and licked, made him even harder.

To top that was the golden bush between her legs, lush and tempting—

The sound of the door knob clicking tossed him out of his horny reverie.

“Why the hell did you enter when I was in there?” she barked, eyes flashing, rivulets of water still running down her throat and disappearing in her cleavage.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, on the verge of losing it again. “I—I was about to get into a bath myself and—” An aroma of tangerine wafting off her drove his mind off track again. What a twist of luck it was that he’d barged into her shower clad in a towel, himself, his half-naked state taking his frustration up several notches! “And—um—when I found that I had run out of body wash, I came across to borrow yours,” he stuttered into an explanation, trying not to get distracted with what his mind’s eye and the gorgeous sight before him was tempting him with. “I didn’t know you were in there. I wasn’t even aware that you were home. You should’ve locked the door, wench.”

“I did. I never get in there with the door unlocked.”

“And I don’t have the habit of picking locks,” he said defensively, unable to fathom how on earth they’d ended up with this awkwardness. “It was open and I—”

“Let's see.” Brienne disappeared into the shower and snapped the door shut. “Try it now.”

When he did, at one turn, it opened like Alibaba’s cave, no lock, no barrier to keep him from the woman who was beginning to get into every bit of him. “See? I told you.”

“Not your fault, in that case.” She came out, eyes shining, cheeks flush with colour, her hushed tone and the skimpy bathrobe she had around her sending him back to fantasyland again. “I—um—I suppose—” She paused, and he noticed her eyes flicker down to his bare chest, the towel he had around his waist. Her lips parted when her gaze fell on his bulge and she shuffled slightly, shifting her weight from one leg to the others, her toes curling, then uncurling, as she stared unabashedly.

“You’re staring, Brienne,” he huskily pointed out, his restraint sprouting wings and flying out of the window.

“I’m not,” she fibbed, eyes still on him, her voice as husky and dripping with lust as his. “Just take the body wash and—”

“Oh, fuck the body wash!”

He couldn’t stand looking at her and not kissing her. The first kiss was a light one on her soft lips. Then another quickly followed. Then, with a huge rush of passion, their mouths became one as they thirstily drank from each other's lips. She tasted of a sexy woman’s lips and a tangy dash of orange—courtesy the body wash he’d come in search of. She gasped, and bucked under the intensity of his plundering hunger, and he held her, cradling her body in his arms, his hand arching across her hips to squeeze her ass.

Needing to fill his lungs, he let go, but she refused to, hammering down whatever little defenses he had left with soft, small, delicate touches as her lips moved slowly up his neck. Even the feeling of her breath sent shivers down his spine. His mouth fell open as a gasp of pleasure escaped him. “Brienne—”

“You’re free to use my body wash—and my shower too—” she paused to kiss him again, her hands sliding slowly over his chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind her. It felt so good, far more amazing than in his imagination “—but only if you let me join you, Jaime.”

Pulling away from her kisses, he gave her a teasing smile. “You just came out of a bath.”

“Well—” she leant in close,as if to kiss him again, but stopped just shy, blue eyes fired by desire “—I _might_ need some cooling down, but before that—” she licked her lips suggestively “—I thought maybe—”

Every inch of him burning with arousal, he pushed forward, mouth open, searching for her, but she wriggled away from his grasp and tiptoed into the bathroom. She halted at the door, then turned provocatively and beckoned him to join her.

He followed, and turning on the jet, she pulled him into the cascade of water, her arms around him, her mouth inviting his to a slow lingering kiss. _This_ —they had never even been together, and she already knew how to push his buttons, how to nudge him to the edge and drag him back. Frustration happily mingled with excitement, and he deepened the kiss, the water flowing down on them and soaking their make-do clothes. 

He nibbled her lower lip and sucked it softly, his hand drifting down to her waist to undo her robe. “Sure you wanna go all the way?” he whispered, pausing a bit. 

The answer was a moan, the way she ground her hips against his bulge, the need with which she closed her hand on his, urging him to do what it took to rid them of this agony. Jaime looked deeply into her eyes, and locking their gazes together, he began to undo the knot on her waist. He lowered the robe down her shoulders, bending to gently kiss away the droplets of water that began to dot her skin. He peeled away the garment and let it fall around her feet in a soggy heap. 

He palmed her breasts and she let out a cry. She caressed his erection, and he groaned out loud. She broke the desperate noise with her mouth, and he sagged into her, giving in to the kiss so powerful that it went beyond the physical. She loosened his towel and let it drop, and he took things further, his tongue taking hers in an erotic dance. Not just her body, he could feel her heart, her soul, he could feel so much more, he could sense how much she needed and ached for him.

A shower, she had promised him, so she poured out a huge dollop of her orange flavoured body wash, and placing her hands on his chest, she slowly lathered his chest, moving up and down until a trail of bubbles gathered in the line of soft hair down his front. 

_Yes!_ Gods, this smelled delicious! 

Never before had he been a part of a sensual experience like this.

Jaime helped himself to a generous amount of the soap and started to gently rub her shoulders, leaning forward to take her in another kiss. Their tongues searching deeply within each other, he sensuously rubbed down her arms and worked his way down to her hands. “Never thought I’d one day be doing this with you,” he murmured, linking his fingers in hers when they paused briefly from their kissing.

“Nor did I,” she concurred, moving up and down against his body, massaging his lathered chest with her heaving breasts. “I’ve been into you for a while, Jaime,” she hoarsely confessed, her pointy tits dragging through his foam-smothered chest hair. She freed her hands to grope her way along his back to seek his ass. “I’ve just been—” a moan, the rest of her admission turned into, when he cupped her firm breasts. “Jaime—” Again, she couldn’t go on, when he began pressing her hard nipples, circling them, twirling them between his thumbs and forefingers. “Jaime—”

“Yes, Brienne?” Without warning, he pushed her up against the sink, her hot dripping body pinned tightly against his. They erupted into another round of passionate kissing, their breathing hot and quick. With her sandwiched between him and the hard surface, he ran his hands up the sides of her body, spreading her with a healthy layer of lather, kneading her breasts, coating the shining tips of her nipples with a dash of soap. “I’ve been an idiot, too,” he growled, and she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed him with her thighs. “Like you, I’ve been content with being friends.”

But no more. This was amazing. And he could stay like this forever, if not for the simple fact that he wanted more. 

“Not anymore,” she echoed his thoughts, using the lather from their bodies to slowly stroke his shaft till he felt it grow and swell under her rousing touch. She cupped his full firm balls, rolling and caressing them in her grip. Swearing under his breath, Jaime crushed his lips on hers as their tongues twisted and danced. His hand pushed down over her belly, darting between her legs, and finding what he was looking for, he began massaging her with the foam, his fingers using slow deliberate firm strokes ran along the full length of the soaked lips. 

Again, without warning, he moved, grabbing her by the waist he hoisted her onto the sink cabinet and sat her down. She parted her legs, and he gave in to her demand, pushing a tentative finger into her inviting folds. “Yes, keep going,” she moaned, her grip on his shaft suddenly tightened, the switch in tension eliciting a throaty response. 

Orange flavoured arousal rose up into the steam, flooding his nostrils and clouding his mind. And there was only this much a man could withstand. He fucked her hard with his hand, and she matched him stroke for stroke, beat for beat, their rhythms becoming one. His fingers slick with soap and her arousal, he moved and circled, rubbing her clit whilst she went from balls to tip. He shuddered at her touch, and her body quivered at his. He stroked her, kissed her erect nipples, caressed her hot drenched skin. There wasn’t an inch of her he didn’t desire. He wanted it all, to touch and kiss and make love to every bit of her.

Their combined desire soared to the moon as they continued to indulge in this exquisitely erotic foreplay, fingers getting frantic, hands groping around, getting rougher, hearts beating faster than their lungs were able to cope with.

 _Now,_ she seemed to say when she caught him in a hard fierce gaze.

Tension and relief, both, they felt, when he dipped into her, their bodies crying out and rejoicing as they came together like the mating of a wave with its shore, fitting together perfectly in each other. His lips found hers again, the kiss was softer this time, slower, letting them explore more of each other, this magical moment.

He stayed like that, waited—waited until their breaths became as one, her wet soapy skin a part of him, for his skin to soak in the sensation of her hard tits pushing into his chest.

“Jaime,” she whispered in his mouth, her hands gliding from his back to his sides and further down, nudging him deeper.

“Yes,” he sighed, and shifting his hips slightly, he pushed in, biting her lip when he felt himself engulfed in her warmth.

He started slowly, he wanted her to feel all of him.

He could feel every part of her, and with each inch that slipped further inside her, his senses were set alight with ecstasy. But with every sensation that hit him, he wanted more, if for no other reason than to see the look of pleasure on her face. He kissed her neck as he gently moved, listening to her sharp intakes of breath as she pushed her head back. 

“Jaime,” she whimpered, crushing him with her thighs, and instantly he sped up, the sound of her cries of lust matching his motions.

He took in the sight before him—the woman who was, no longer, just a friend. He’d always felt they shared much more. And this much more, he knew only now, how deep it went. With every thrust, he went a step beyond just their bodies, reaching, touching, uncovering something new in her each time. It was the dance of his dreams, a sweet tune coming to life.

“Go on, Jaime.”

And he did, erupting into hard, fast thrusts, the effort leaving him moaning, the sounds of her lust coupled with the water pattering down to the floor, infusing him with an urge to keep going endlessly. Their eyes mating in their own intimate world, they pushed their needy bodies together, his balls slammed into her as her walls gripped his shaft with every plunge, her hard and sensitive nipples brushing against his chest as her body to and fro. 

Wet slippery flesh slapping together, their urgency kept building, fuelling their passion. It was like shot after shot of adrenaline, a burst of sparks from within them. He pounded her, hard and rough, deeply, and in return, she pushed forward to meet him, their movements in perfect tandem. It felt amazing, but the feeling grew greater still. It wouldn’t be long now. 

She jerked into him, trapping him in kiss after blistering kiss. Their breathing began to tighten as their hearts raced, and as they both rushed frantically to meet each other, his cock hitting the farthest depths of her, her cunt coming down into him, strangling the hell out of his shaft. 

Their loins were on fire. Cock and cunt, hips on hips, wet slick skin gliding and dragging, mouths and tongues—they were one, but just not yet, not—

She softly gasped, then dived deep into his kiss as he thrust harder into her. He could feel her coiling up like a spring, the pressure riding up her hips, her thighs, her inner walls, squeezing into him as he led her closer and closer to a tumultuous breakdown.

“ _Yes,_ ” she mouthed, and he felt it more than she’d said it, when she gave up and crumbled around him, her tongue lashing against hers as she clung on to the kiss.

He could feel her gushing around him. He wasn’t there yet, but he wasn’t too far either. Diving and ramming deeper, he rode her like crazy. He could feel himself drawing into a trance, a heavy beat, the pounding rhythm beginning to surge down on him, trickling all through him, creeping into every nerve. 

Mind-numbing and shattering, it was, his sensations beginning to explode with what this was doing to him. His vision was hazy, not because of the steam fogging the room, not only due to the intense pleasure, but vivid blue eyes, he could clearly make out, the said and unsaid in them telling him this was really happening. 

He was being ripped apart bit by bit, sensation after sensation taking him down, consuming him just like it consumed her.

She had touched him, not just his body, flowing and merging into him, as their bodies ripped apart each other with a pulsing, throbbing ecstasy. Again and again, this feeling of _her_ crashed into him, the storm, the avalanche, pushing him to his limits, crushing him, driving him to sink deeper into her, the intensity of it knocking him down and dragging him a few miles.

When the point of maximum hit him in a final relieving burst, he lurched into her and let go, and she held him—not just his body. 

He stayed in her long after he had climaxed. Nothing, he could see, nor hear or feel, except this. Nothing made sense, yet, everything felt perfectly logical. The vivid sensations gave way to a more relaxed, constant sense of bliss that wrapped itself around them like a warm cocoon, and they remained as they were, enveloped in an intimate embrace, her head resting on his chest, his heart beating away blissfully.

Before long, reality began to unfurl, and the sounds of their heavy breathing and the water still gushing down from the shower came into focus. 

“We ought to do this again, Brienne,” he murmured in her ear, wanting to feel the rush and rage of it all over again.

Brienne shifted slightly, her lips brushing his nipple. “Every time you need a bath,” she suggested, and he could hear her naughty smile.

“Suits me fine.” He tilted her chin upwards to meet her eyes. “That’ll save me the need to stock body wash.” Orange, mixed with her, was now his new favourite flavour.

“You’re so shallow,” she teased, caressing his lips with hers.

“I’m just a man so deeply smitten with his girlfriend, that he cannot keep his hands off her,” Jaime replied, deepening the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a couple more of such smutty pieces written, but I was, kinda, hesitating to post them because, you know, it's just smut for the sake of pushing these two together.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading :)


End file.
